


Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

by luinil80



Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (former) arc trooper Fives, Anxiety, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Deserved Better, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Domestic Fluff, Drinking (mentioned), Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Married Couple, Post-War, Slow Dancing, What-If, hint of panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: The idea I had was basically, what about them after the war?So after a wonderful Whumptober and having done nothing all November, I thought of a sort of “fluff” December. This is the first one, so hopefully I will post more ...(i do have few other prompts in my wip's)That said, enjoy!
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**prompt** : slow dancing.

* * *

> "May I have this dance?..." your husband said, immediately getting up from the couch where both of you were seated.
> 
> "What? No, Fives...I don't think I can make it, I'm way too drunk," you replied, trying hard not to laugh.
> 
> "Pretty please..." he added, nearly begging.
> 
> "We've been drinking for two hours now and you expect me to be able to get up?" you reiterated..."I don't think I can manage to dance".
> 
> "Leave it to me then, I can hold you" he proposed, taking your hand and helping you "... you only need to hold on to me".

Your life felt so simple right now that you hardly believed it. During the war, everything had always been so confusing, either on the run or on the battlefield, every night you stayed up thinking about him, worrying about his safety when he and his company were deployed somewhere far away in the galaxy, but then the war suddenly ended, you didn't know how but you didn't care that much, and life went back to being easy again just with something more.

* * *

There had been times when you had talked about marriage, making jokes about how the ceremony should be and moving away from all the chaos of the city, but with Fives you soon learned to take nothing seriously, so you hadn't thought much about it. To your surprise, the first thing he did after leaving the GAR was to officially propose to you, which left you utterly speechless.

This brings you here, two years later, and a small house with a beautiful view over the lake, perfect for both of you and maybe for a child or two in the future.

> "As far as I remember, you are also quite drunk...", you said, looking at him in the eyes once you were up.
> 
> Meanwhile, both of you were slowly swaying to the soft music in the background.
> 
> "I can handle my alcohol much better than you, love... due to me being a professional soldier," he stated, teasing you.
> 
> "former soldier.... and a really fast metabolism," you continued.
> 
> "And a very fast metabolism...", he mocked, rolling his eyes over your statement.
> 
> "Oh come on, like I don't have to go grocery shopping every three days, you're lucky I love you."
> 
> " Well, you're lucky that I love to cook for both of us, then" he replied, giving you a gentle kiss on the lips.

During his years in the army, Fives was always so hyper-aware that he usually had severe panic attacks after long campaigns, after meeting you he learned to focus on things and calm down when necessary but he began to find comfort in your company as well. You quickly became his own personal everything, even if he didn't know that yet.

> "How did I get so lucky?" he said right after, tightening his arms around you even more.
> 
> The music was long gone but both of you were too lost in each other to notice.
> 
> "I think you earned it by being clever enough to meet me," you declared with confidence.
> 
> "If I remember correctly, you wanted to kill me when we first met," he pointed out.
> 
> "More or less, luckily you didn't give up so easily."

The first time you met him had been very much embarrassing, at least for him. He approached you with the most pathetic pickup line you had ever heard that you almost laughed in his face. You didn't like him at all at first, too arrogant for your taste so you were sure that ignoring him was the best solution.

On the other hand, he wasn't the type to give up so easily.

That same night you took pity on him and granted him an hour, only to find out soon after that he was... incredibly nice, despite all of that facade.

After that time, you two became inseparable, but with him being an active ARC trooper and you, a civilian doctor, things were very complicated but you made this work somehow...

> "So, what now?" he hesitantly asked after a moment...
> 
> "Let's prepare dinner and then watch some bad holomovie..." you playfully proposed.
> 
> "I mean, with us..." he paused, looking away for a moment, then adding, "when I married you, it was the happiest day I've ever lived, and with me returning back to normal, I...we have a long life ahead of us and I..."
> 
> "Fives, relax..." you stepped in, lightly kissing him on the lips and stopping his rambling "...we have so many more days to spend together, we have time to do what we want and how we want it...".
> 
> "I know...", he simply replied, resting his forehead on yours and holding you even more tightly in his arms.

He was well aware that you were right, there was absolutely no need to hurry... now that the worst had passed...

When the war ended all the clones were finally granted citizenship, therefore all their chips were finally removed. They soon discovered that without it they would continue to grow older at a normal speed, even though their metabolism seemed to continue to be faster than others but the point, however, was that they were now able to have a more normal life. 

The first time Fives told you, one night when you both were out stargazing, that he and his brothers had been created to be expendable and that their lives lasted at most thirty years, the first thing you felt was rage.

You had already heard something about it, but it was just a rumor that circulated from time to time in the Academy, something that certainly couldn't be true, so knowing that it was real and that someone had bothered to mess with other people's lives made you uncomfortable at first. Then came the fear, fear of losing him and never seeing him again, fear that someone else could decide about your and his happiness without worrying much about the consequences.

So, when everything finally settled down, when peace was restored, whatever fear that had been with you until now was gone.

> "Don't get all mushy on me now, you know that no matter what happens, I'll be by your side, right? That's why I married you, to annoy you as long as we live," you told him, comforting him.
> 
> "Yes...." he said, smiling a bit at your jest.. "it's just... you know," he added.
> 
> "I know..." you repeated, then reaching out with one hand and gently stroking his cheek.

Having all the time in the galaxy seemed so scary at first, especially for someone who used to not have any, but having you at his side made it look less confusing.

He surely was lucky to have met you that day, and so did you.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm working on the other one about Wolffe.
> 
> ...also, for people who are waiting for the second chapter of Collide, I'm working on that too (I had to prioritize the work I have, so I decided to first post Christmas/December stuff)


End file.
